


She Looks So Perfect

by totallycashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycashton/pseuds/totallycashton
Summary: Ashton wakes up after a night of fun to a blonde boy, two plane tickets and two small pieces of silver.





	She Looks So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its short but I wanted it to stay short and sweet :))))))

Ashton opened his eyes, the sunlight streaming in through the windows. The light blue walls made the room glow with happiness. The brunette laying on the queen-sized bed turned to his left, placing his hand down. He was surprised to find that the normal inhabitant of the left side of his black and white covered bed was missing from his usual spot. The covers were lost there, hanging off the bed and barely touching the dark oak wood flooring.

Yawning, Ashton sat up and checked the clock. The digital alarm clock read, _9:46 am_ , and he cursed himself for waking up so late. Swinging his legs out from under the covers, he frowned as the cold air attacked him from all sides. Unwillingly, he placed his feet down and winced at the freezing feeling of the ground below. Taking a deep breath, the drummer caught the smell of something. Something coming from the kitchen.

Smiling, the brunette took a step forward, only to trip over an item of discarded clothing on the floor. Grasping his dresser like his life depended on it, Ashton looked down at the evil piece of cloth that could have caused his death. It was a pair of dark black skinny jeans, too tight and long to fit on his body. Smirking, the brunette pictured the night before and brought his hand up to his neck. A bright red mark stood out brightly on his tan skin and he laughed softly to himself.

Opening the door, Ashton walked out into the hallway, subconsciously rubbing the bright red tattoo resting on his arm. When he entered the kitchen, he was taken by the most beautiful sight. His blonde-haired, blue-eyed partner was sitting on the counter with a small cup of coffee. The winter light hit his face at just the right angle causing his bright blue eyes to shine like the ocean.

The tune to Basket Case played softly in the background, and Ashton noticed his faded American Apparel boxers resting loosely on the blonde’s hips. Taking a few large strides forward, he made his presence known. Luke looked up and smiled, putting down his coffee.

“Morning Ashton.” Luke hummed, kissing the brunette lightly on the lips.

“Morning Lukey.” The drummer replied lightly, his smile bright.

It was silent for a few moments before Luke looked over toward the table. Ashton followed his gaze, and something caught his eye. The blonde smiled as his boyfriend moved closer to inspect. Two plane tickets rested on the table and Ashton tilted his head. Luke watched fondly as the brunette turned his attention the small note sitting beside the tickets. Ashton’s eyes widened and his body whipped around sharply.

 _Will you marry me?_ was messily scrawled in Luke’s handwriting. Ashton just nodded, his eyes watering slightly.

“Go ahead. Flip the note over.” Luke murmured, his heart beating so fast he was surprised it hadn’t given out.

Ashton reached over and flipped the small piece of paper over. Two silver rings were taped on the back of the paper. One was engraved with Luke’s initials and the other’s engraved were Ashton’s. The drummer carefully removed the rings before turning to his blue-eyed boyfriend with tears in his forest-colored orbs.

“Luke I love you so much.” He said, watching as Luke softly put the ring on his finger.

 _l.r.h_ shined brightly from the ring and Ashton couldn’t help but launch himself at his blonde boyfriend. Sparks flew as Luke placed his lips softly on the brunette's. Pulling away, Luke could only look his bed-headed, red-eyed boyfriend up and down and smile.

_"You look so perfect"_


End file.
